Emotions
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: Mira smuggles Lucy an emotion potion in an attempt to make NaLu official. A week of being mood mad might be too much for Natsu to handle. Romance and craziness.


Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, mina. This story is a little crazy and all over the place, but that's kinda the point.  
Lucy: Why did you pick me?  
Me: Coz you and Natsu are a cute couple.  
Lucy: *blush  
Me: *giggle loads of people agree too  
Lucy: *blush harder Just get on with the story.  
Erza: She's right you know.  
Me: Why do you always say that. You make it sound like if I don't agree with her you'll kill me.  
Erza: That is what I mean. *serious face  
Me: *gulp  
Lucy: *nervous laugh fairyhearts doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

~YESTERDAY: MIRA'S P.O.V~

Natsu and Lucy, the perfect couple right? The only problem is that they aren't a couple. Or, I should say, they aren't a couple...yet. Project NaLu has begun. I was in the guild's basement, where we keep brewing equipment for Polyusica to mix potions, creating something to help Natsu and Lucy with their relationship. An emotion potion. It causes the drinker to have wild mood swings for a week but needs twelve hours for activation. Which means, if Lucy orders a pink lemonade with her lunch she'll be mood mad by tomorrow morning.

I added lilly hearts and ground ram's horn to the mixture. Five more turns counter-clockwise, and simmer for ten minutes. I wonder how Kinana's doing? Luckily the bar wasn't that busy. Only Wakaba, Macao and Cana were having a drinking contest and there were only a few more in the guild. I bet that Cana's the only one standing at the moment.

Done! I began to hum to myself and thought about the events the next week will bring. I smiled to myself, this will be fun.

~NOW: NORMAL P.O.V~

Lucy woke feeling very warm and cosy, she decided to snuggle deeper under her blanket. As soon as she moved, her blanket tightened around her waist. Wait, _tightened?!_ Lucy's eyes snapped open. A pink, furry something was in her bed and a tanned, muscular arm was wrapped around her.

Nastu! A vein pulsed in her forehead. She smirked, now he was gonna get it.

"Natsu! Get out of my bed!" she screamed resulting in a jumpy dragon slayer falling off the bed with the pink duvet still wrapped around him.

"Natsu! Why were you in my bed?!" Lucy was angry now, you could see it in her face.

"Geez, Luce. Calm down. That hurt you know."

"I'm sooooooo sorry," Lucy's face suddenly changed from angry to apologetic.

Natsu frowned, "Lucy, your acting weirder than usual," he commented. This made Lucy break down in tears.

"Aw, Luce don't cry. Please don't cry."

"But, you said I'm weird!" she wailed.

Natsu did the only thing he could think of, he comforted her.

"Lucy, I don't think your weird. I just like teasing you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not weird," Natsu said while drying her tears.

Lucy's smile found its way to her face and she jumped on Natsu, almost strangling him with her hug.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay! Thanks Natsu!"

Shocked at her mood swings, Natsu just stood there and then they went to the guild to experience more drama.

Lucy was still clinging to Natsu when they walked through the guild door. Everyone in the guild turned to look at them. Gray laughed first.

"Flame-brain's got himself a girlfriend!"

The ice mage obviously got the wrong impression. Lucy stalked up to him, a dark aura emanating from her body.

"I'm not his girlfriend you idiotic exhibitionist!"

Cana spoke up "Gray, your clothes!"

"Shimata!"

"Gray-sama! Why do you strip in front of other girls?!" a cranky water mage whined, appearing beside her beloved 'Gray-sama'.

Lucy's mood instantly changed again.

"Juvia! Want to go shopping? It helps, seriously!"

"Juvia will come Lucy-san,"

"I'm coming too!"

Soon all the girls were ready to go: Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Erza and Lucy.

"Natsu, I need money. Pleeeeaaase!"

Lucy looked at the pinkette with pleading, puppy-dog eyes.

"Lucy, I need money too I need lun..."

"You hate me don't you?" Lucy interrupted tears streaming down her face.

"No, Luce don't cry. I'll give you the money. Just don't come back with a load of shit."

"Hai, hai."

Natsu handed her 20000 jewels.

"That should be enough right?" he gave his best friend the infamous Natsu Dragneel grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He sniffed her hair, strawberry and vanilla. He smiled, at least if she got in trouble he could track her by her scent.

"Thanks Natsu. See you later. Wait for me before you eat all the food in my house."

She left, following her friends out the door towards Magnolia Mall. '_Girls_,' Natsu said to himself, rooling his eyes to heaven.

Now to pass the time waiting for dinner, and Lucy.

"Ice Queen of Strippers, fight me."

**Me: Chapter 1 done. This is just a preveiw.  
Lucy: I have an idea.  
Me: Mira, run.  
Lucy: No, no. That's not it. Since Mira is trying to matchmake me and Natsu, I'm going to matchmake Juvia and Gray.  
Juvia: Lucy-san that's a brilliant idea!  
Lucy: I know right. Let's go plan this out. Mwahahahahhahahaha.  
Me: Gray, run.  
Gray: Help me!  
Juvia: 333**

***For those who don't know 'Shimata' is what Gray always says when he finds out he has no clothes on. I think it means 'shit'.***


End file.
